Everything is Turning to White
by AssiehorseLadyfanfictionElla
Summary: Emma Potter moved away without a word after the war, and everyone feared she might be dead. Ginny Weasleys managed to find her though, and bring Emma out of the woodworks when a time machine in need of testing. Emma now is in the past with a mission to save everyone who died and stop Voldemort from rising. There is also the mystery about the Vannah Luto. Fem!Harry! Time travel!
1. Frozen

**Everything Is Turning to White**

 **Here is my new story! Enjoy!  
If you recognise this, you would be right, it was in my Story with no End collection. I removed it from there and added it to here. **

**This will be a time-travel story, and don't forget it is fem!harry! And this is a Tom Riddle/fem!harry! story. Considering the rating, there will not be too much swearing or over the top mature themes; there will probly be non, but a warning never hurt.**

 **Chapter 1: Frozen**

* * *

Morning broke across the slopping moors of Scotland, spreading light across the white-coated grass. As the sun rose, it spread its warm glow across the frosted world below. Horses and sheep were eagerly awaiting the frost to melt and give them access to the lovely, sweet grass it had been concealing. These were beautiful things of the moors. It wasn't all nice and friendly, and had mean places and things about it; such as the shallow ponds, bogs and swamps, wanting to trip anything that goes by, and cover it in mud. But, the beautiful things made up for it though.

Another beautiful aspect was there being not a house for miles, which meant the population around was limited. That was why Emma Potter chose to build a house here. Away from the press, away from everyone and everything. It was the peace and quiet she needed and had longed for since… forever. Now, she could stare at fresh country instead of people's faces.

Currently, she was staring out of one of her frosted windows in her pink dressing gown, watching the sun rise and melt the frost. The frost wasn't melting yet, but it wouldn't be long until it did. Emma would be waiting; she always was.

Ever since the war, Emma had had more sorrows then she knew what to do with: that was why was hidden deep in the heart of the hills of Scotland where only moor ponies roamed. Here, she could be swallowed by her sorrows with no one trying to make her feel better when they didn't understand. The reason for her sorrow and misery, was because Emma had killed Voldemort. This wouldn't seem a bad thing to a normal witch or wizard, but it was terrible for Emma.

The man might have tried to kill her multiple times, and had been the cause of all the wretched parts of her life, but Emma couldn't help it: she fell for the man. She loved Tom Riddle; she really did. The only reason Emma killed him was he would still try to kill her, and she was sure he didn't love her. What reason did he have to love her? And what reason did she have to believe otherwise?

Emma sobbed; remembering him made her cry. She couldn't even say his name anymore. It was just too painful. People wanted to ear-bash and interview her about what happened and ask for her accounts of the battle, but she couldn't cope: she was dying inside from the pain of it all. That was why that was why she decided to hide in the moors before she just decided to kill herself.

Now, she was sentenced to frosted windows all year round, to watch the sunrise and melt it; to be alone for the rest of her life. It wasn't an exciting life, but Emma liked it. She was free. And somehow, staring out the windows covered in frost, watching it all melt: made her feel like she was melting, too. It was the only time she forgot everything: her fears, her sorrows, and her worries.

Suddenly, there was a loud knock on the door. Surprised, Emma crept towards the door. She carefully hid, then looked out to see who was trying to visit her. The first thing she noticed was her visitor had bright orange-red hair. Much to her surprise and dismay, the owner of the orange hair was Ginny Weasley. Why was Ginny here? How had she found her? Emma was sure she was untraceable among the frosted moors, surrounded by hills and mountains. Especially where her house was; it was partly in a hole, next to a layline! Emma thought with that layline, her magic would be undetected because of its energy.

Emma stayed where she was, hoping Ginny would go away. But, she didn't. "Emma, I know you're there!" Ginny said to the door, folding her arms. Emma ignored her and slid onto the floor.

A few minutes later, Ginny spoke again. "Emma! If you don't open the door in five minutes, I will open it myself! Or better yet, I'll send Professor Snape's ghost to haunt you!"

Knowing that Ginny's threats were nothing to sneeze at and she would carry through with them; Emma sighed, then begrudgingly she got up, unlocked the door and then opened it. "Ah, finally," Ginny said, smirking slightly.

"How did you find me?" Emma asked coolly.

"Well, might I suggest burning your notes and map of the moors might have been a good idea? And certainly, leaving them in your trunk at a place where people were living was a bad idea," Ginny said simply.

"Oh, okay; I'll remember that next time. Can you please go?" Emma asked, being short. She didn't feel like talking to anyone.

"Not until you give me the truth," Ginny said stubbornly.

"Ginny," Emma started, but Ginny interrupted her.

"Save it. I've drudged all the way across these cold, frosty fields, starting at four thirty; you can at least make it not a wasted trip."

"Ginny, please… it's too painful," Emma moaned.

"It's not, not anymore. Do you have any idea how many times I've cried, believing your dead? No, you don't! You've been a great and understanding friend: I won't let you slowly die from sorrow, and I don't want to lose you! Ron said the Ministry had seen traces of your magic around here, that's why I came," Ginny said, tearing up. That didn't last long: she started crying almost straight away.

She did not understand why her red-brown-haired friend had decided to shut her out, but Ginny was not standing for it anymore, no matter the reason.

Knowing Ginny was being truthful and she wasn't faking, Emma felt exceedingly guilty. She said, moving to let Ginny in, "Alright, come in."

"Thank you," Ginny said looking much happier; she was still crying but only slightly. Emma now noticed her chocolate brown eyes were bloodshot and blotchy, to suggest hardly any sleep and lots of crying. This made Emma feel even more guilty.

As they entered the living room, Emma noticed the frost on her windows was melting: now was the time to tell Ginny, before the frost melted completely and she lost her nerve. Emma and Ginny sat down on chairs opposite each other. Despite the fact Emma had conjured everything in the house, the living room was quite ornately decorated, with an air of old fashion in it. Ginny liked it. Even though it was in the middle of nowhere; Emma's home, the sloping hills dotted with sheep and horses, even the windows covered in frost: it was all beautiful and homely.

"I'll tell you why I came here, away from everyone and everything. But don't blame me if you don't like it," Emma started, sighing. Ginny just raised her eyebrow. "Even despite the fact he tried to kill me, and he took away the childhood I could have had, I fell in love with him. Ginny, I fell in love with Lord Voldemort," Emma said quickly before she cried. When she finished, Emma couldn't stop it, she cried. However, her tears felt cold and painful; as cold as the frost and the cold morning air, and as painful as the morning air when her hands got too cold.

Ginny only stared at Emma. She had a mixture of understanding and shock on her face. "I, I understand, Emma, I do. I will admit, even though he took control of me during my first year, I fell in love with him, too. I understand completely, Emma: but I got over it, which is why I now am dating Neville, and I will be soon married. You need patience and to keep going: then you'll get over it. I did," Ginny said softly after a while. Then, she leant forward.

"Y-, you do?" Emma asked in surprise as she looked up at Ginny, with tears dripping down her face. Ginny had tears falling too; only her sobs were silent.

"Yes, I do, I really do. Emma, as hard as it is, you've got to move on. That's the only way to get over it. If you like, I can stay and help you through: I'm going nowhere for the time being," Ginny said, grabbing Emma's hand and looking straight into her face. Only then Emma saw how determined Ginny was looking.

"I'd like that," Emma said, smiling slightly. Her tears stopped then, as had the melting frost on the windows and in the grass. Now, the sun fully shined into the house.

"Well, it's settled. But how about we go for a walk, now? You can tell me all about the frosted grass," Ginny suggested, remembering the hours of trudging across the icy, crunchy grass.

"Sure. But you'll find it's all melted, now," Emma said, a weak smile breaking across her face, and some form of happiness appeared in her beautiful dark green eyes.

With a smile on her face, Emma and Ginny stood up and gave each other a hug. Then, Emma quickly put her boots on, before leading Ginny outside so they could walk around upon the moors. They both might have fallen for someone they could never be with, but they had each other, and they would make it work, somehow; they were sure.

{[(-_-)]}

Ginny stayed for two weeks after that, just helping Emma get back on her feet. Emma was still not the same person she had once been when Ginny left, but she was much better. Ginny was satisfied Emma was not going to do something stupid and she would be fine left alone.

With that in mind, Ginny skipped to the spot she would Disapparate from to get home. It had been nice to visit and stay with Emma, but she'd be glad to get home.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Reviews, favourites and follows are all good, just if you send hate-mail I'll burn it in the fire! BYE!**


	2. Ginny's scheme

**Chapter 2: Ginny's scheme**

 **Updated pretty quickly, didn't I? Well, don't get to used to this! It won't last I'm afraid. Thank you for the support so far!**

* * *

A few weeks later, Ginny found herself in Egypt. She had been wanting to visit Bill for the last month, and she had managed to arrange it when Bill said he had something he wanted to show Ginny rather urgently; that's at least what he said, anyway. But Ginny thought most likely he was just over excited about whatever it was, and it could probably wait. That is why though, she is visiting him now and was probably being sworn at work, instead of visiting him in two weeks when she was having some time off. She didn't know what Bill wanted to show her, though: all she knew was it is amazing.

Ginny had been walking around the site he was working at for a good ten minutes before she found someone to show her where Bill was. And even then, it wasn't easy to get them to take her as Ginny had to cast several translating charms to understand this Curse Breaker; and Ginny failed at translation charms.

As Ginny walked followed a Curse Breaker to the pyramid they were working in then through a tomb, she felt an unusual chill in the air about halfway down. Ginny shivered and casted a warming charm over herself. She noticed it had gotten a lot darker and damper at that moment, too.

When they arrived at the room Bill was working in, Ginny saw there was a stage-like object in this room, and Bill was investigating it with rapped attention. It was clear to Ginny this stage was the centrepiece of the room. The Curse Breaker that had led her here called to Bill, then walked off to go back to what she had been doing.

"Ginny," Bill said as he turned around to see Ginny.

"Bill," Ginny said smiling. She walked over to her brother and gave him a hug.

"It's been a very long time, hasn't it?" Bill said as they broke.

"Only three and a half years, Bill," Ginny pointed out.

"That's a long time; considering last time we saw each other we were celebrating the end of the war," Bill said, getting his point across.

"True. So, what did you want to show me?" Ginny asked, admitting defeat.

"Oh! This," Bill said, gesturing to the stage-like thing he had been examining when Ginny arrived.

Ginny walked closer and saw it was a brownie colour and had a clock like picture on it. There were numbers scattered all over, along with varies pictures of buildings, Egyptians, Sphinxes, towns with modern and old-fashioned buildings and people, and objects. There were two hands coming from the middle. Just under where the hands were connected, there were some very small words saying something, but backwards:  
'og ot tnaw erehw yas dna ,neeuq ,em chout.'

"What is it? And what's that?" Ginny asked, overflowing with curiosity. Then she pointed to the backwards words.

"We believe it is a Time Machine. This is the tomb of the mighty Goddess Isis: the protector of Cleo Patra, and also the inventor of the first version of the Time Turner. We don't know what exactly Isis created here, but if the tests prove this device is capable of time travel, this would be what she created. As you probably saw when you were coming down there are other tombs and plenty of broken traps. And I haven't got to that yet," Bill said taking a break.

"When we first arrived, this chamber had a lot of rubble in it, and a lot of skeletons: an explosion had happened down here at some point in the past, which is how we know Isis was the queen of an extinct wizard tribe here called the Vannah Luto's, who were killed off in the explosion," Bill said, sounding very excited.

"That is amazing, and I did now I think of it. But what did the Vannah Luto's do?" Ginny breathed. She remembered noticing they went over a wooden bridge with an empty pond underneath, and then they went over a pit with something on the bottom (too dark to see) and what they were walking on was a maze and made out of a mesh with wide holes.

"I know: but we still have a long way to go before we could get it in working order; then we will need a volunteer to see if it works. And we are yet to find out: they were magical and Isis was their queen, that's all we know. We hope to find more as we continue to clear this pyramid," Bill sighed.

"That would be easy enough, surely?" Ginny asked, surprised.

"No. If it is what we believe, it sends you to the place and time you most desire to visit: but it is a one-way ticket. In other words, if you use it, you won't be able to return to your time of birth or to be clearer, the time you left," Bill said.

"Oh, I see," Ginny said. It seemed Bill had a serious problem with the Time Machine, or more importantly, on getting someone to be a guinea pig for it. Then an idea sprang to mind! "I think I might know someone who might be willing to give it a go: but how would we know if it works?" Ginny asked.

"Really? That would be awesome if they could, Ginny! And well, we would have to hope they go to a time in the past where Gringotts exists, because then they could leave a note there: otherwise, I am not sure," Bill said.

"Well, I'll go and ask my friend: if nothing else, I'd do it: and I'm sure I could drag Neville with me," Ginny said thinking.

"Okay, thank you, Ginny: you are a star," Bill said gratefully.

"Well, I'm not sure if she'll say yes, yet. I'll let you know as soon as I know, Bill," Ginny promised.

"Okay, let me know as soon as possible, Ginny: we need to make plans about how quickly we get the time machine working," Bill said in a business-like manner.

Ginny stayed around and talked to Bill a little longer, then she left the tomb and headed to the portkey depot to return to England, via two other depots. She had to Floo there first, though. That was the quickest way to get back to England.

{[(-_-)]}

When Ginny got back to England, she visited Neville and her work to see what she had missed out on and to say she was back in England. Not much had happened, but her work did ask questions when Ginny said she needed to rush off again.

"I am doing something for Bill: I'll work double the amount of time when I have finished helping Bill out," that made everyone happy.

After spending a night at home with Neville, Ginny decided it was time to speak to Emma. Bill wanted an answer as soon as possible, and Emma's response was not going to change if Ginny put it off.

Ginny disapparated to nearby where Emma lived. She didn't apparate straight to the house as Ginny was willing to bet Emma had set up wards around her house to stop people apparating straight to her house, and then some places near lay lines you couldn't apparate to because of the magic in them, so Ginny thought she would play it safe. However, that didn't mean she couldn't apparate closer to Emma's home than last time.

Not all bad though: instead of the over two hours of walking she had to do last time, it only took an hour. Being later in the day, the frost had all melted so Ginny could smell how beautiful the grass smelt. So fresh and sweet.

When Ginny reached the front door, she saw the door open. Emma had opened the door, and she was stepping out of the house to sweep the path. "Ginny?" Emma said in surprise.

"Emma, hi!" Ginny said smiling.

"What do I owe this pleasure?" Emma asked.

"Well, it's a favour for Bill. They have unearthed a time machine, and they need someone to test it. They believe it was created by Cloe Patra's guardian; Isis and they also discovered she was the queen of the Vannah Luta's, or whatever they were called," Ginny said.

"I believe they're called Vannah Luto's, and that's pretty amazing. But I would have thought people would be lining up to test it out," Emma said looking surprised.

"Well, it's one-way machine. You don't have to accept it if you don't want to," Ginny said quickly.

"I will. No offence, Ginny; but there really isn't much left here for me," Emma said.

"None taken. If you went back in time, you could change things," Ginny said. She had a pretty good idea where Emma would go back in time to, and she could change the whole course of the war if that was the case.

"Yeah, I could. What do you think? But how would Bill know if the machine works?" Emma asked.

"You will leave a note somewhere easily accessible in case you were sent far enough back that you wouldn't be alive when you reached this time again. Gringotts would be the best place: a safe deposit box or something there," Ginny said, remembering what Bill had mentioned.

"I'll do it," Emma said firmly after a second.

"You do that. I'll go and let Bill know. As soon as I hear anything from him about when it's ready, or anything you need to do: I'll let you know," Ginny said with a big smile.

"Okay, thanks, Ginny," Emma said. She wasn't that sure about this, but it would give her a new start, and a chance to save so many people.

"See you soon," Ginny said, going to leave.

"Bye, Ginny: see you soon," Emma said. Then Ginny turned around and left Emma's house to find a place to disapparate from so she could go home.

{[(-_-)]}

As soon as Ginny got home, Neville accosted her with a confused expression. "Where have you been?" he asked.

"Visiting Emma," Ginny said. When she had returned from her first time visiting Emma, she told Neville everything.

"Oh. How is she?" Neville asked.

"Okay: she seemed better. I was asking her if she would be interested in helping Bill," Ginny said. Then she explained about the time machine.

"Ah; sounds great except for the fact it is a one-way trip. What did Emma say?" Neville asked, remembering what Ginny had told him about Bill's request.

"She agreed to do it. I'm writing to Bill now," Ginny said, starting up the steps.

"Okay, come down when you've sent the letter off, though," Neville said, not giving Ginny the chance to get distracted.  
"Okay," Ginny said rushing up the stairs.

She quickly wrote a letter to Bill saying Emma had accepted, then she sent it off. She returned downstairs to talk to Neville, after that.

* * *

 **Fini! The Vannah Luto's will be important, can you guess why? And so will the backward words on the time-machine. And what do you think of my idea of an object to travel backwards in time?**


	3. Travelling to time travel

**Chapter 3: Travelling to time travel**

 **I have until Emma uses the time machine written, which is in the next chapter, so it shouldn't be too long before it's up. I am looking forward to future chapters! so many ideas! I might create a poll on ideas you'd like used, so watch my Poll space!**

 **Note:  
If I, or someone else writes a story where Harry is a girl, and she has different parents, as long as fem!harry has some origins to Harry, such as living at the Durlseys under something Potter, being raised by the Potters up to that 31th of Oct, having some shared personaility traits, being the Girl-Who-Lived: as long as things that link to Harry are there and are mentioned or part of the story in some form, I think it is still Harry, and not an OC. We are all allowed our opinions on the matter, but this is what I think. The prompt for this note is not to do with me, or this story, it is to do with something that happened to a friend's story, and I think it is important for us to voice our opinions.**

 **Sorry, but that was important. Onwards with the story!**

* * *

A few weeks after Ginny had sent the letter to Bill saying Emma was in on the time machine business, she got a reply back! _Great!_ The poor owl looked ragged, but Ginny supposed it had travelled a long way, as it would have come from Egypt. Bill had written:

" _Ginny,_

 _That's great! The machine will be ready very shortly. Can you bring yourself and your friend as soon as possible?_

 _See you soon,_

 _Bill."_

 _"_ I got a reply!" Ginny exclaimed to Neville as she ran back into the kitchen. The window for letting owls in was in a different room to the kitchen and every other normal household room. This room also had water and seed bins for the owls, so they could stock up for the next journey. Needless to say, Bill's owl was drinking and eating greedily.

"What did he say?" Neville asked.

"To come as soon as possible. I will send a letter to Emma and ask her to come here. We will move from there," Ginny said. Then she walked upstairs to the study to write a letter to Emma.

She grabbed some paper to write a letter to Emma, then she quickly wrote:  
 _'Emma,_

 _Can you come to my house as soon as possible? Bill is ready for you. I gave you the address last week, remember? So you should be able to find us._

 _Ginny.'_

Then Ginny sent it off. As she walked downstairs, Neville called to her, "Can I come?"  
"Yeah, sure. True friends stick together to the end, and you were saying just the other day how much you like Emma. And it will be a sort of holiday, if nothing else," Ginny nodded as she entered the kitchen again.

"Okay. How long do you think until she'll be getting here?" Neville asked.

"A week at most. The owl has to get there, then she has to get herself together and get over here," Ginny said after thinking for a second.

"Yeah, a week does sound about right," Neville nodded.

{[(-_-)]}

A day or so later, an owl arrived at Emma's house; Emma, after wondering who it was, quickly realised the owl was Ginny's. Emma took the letter and the owl flew off straight away.

After quickly reading it, Emma felt her heart swell with excitement: this was it! She was going to the past to have a new start! Emma quickly jumped into action.

She packed a bag of robes, plus the invisibility cloak and the photo album Hagrid had given her of her parents, then she grabbed her wand and one or two other things she needed, or could not bear to part with, at least.

After collecting all that, Emma left the house. She locked the door, and had a quick look around the garden one last time; when she saw the yellow rose bush, she walked over. Emma picked a yellow rose and she put it through her robe. Then she put a stasis charm on it so it would last; though, Emma thought she'd petrify it before it died so she had that memory of her home forever.

Then Emma Disapparated to near the address Ginny had given her, for her and Neville's home, with nothing left to do. When Emma arrived, she saw she was in a bush in a park. Emma quickly looked around and stepped out of the bush. With it being late in the day there were not many people around, but it paid to be vigilant.

Emma walked out of the park out onto a street, and she then up the street seeing the numbers were closer to twenty that way: she was looking for number twenty. After walking for almost a kilometre, Emma came to house number twenty. There wasn't really a front garden; just a bit of grass.

Emma opened the gate and went up to the front door and knocked. There was a bit of noise from inside, then the sound of someone getting a surprise then running up to the door. Then the door opened; it was Neville.

"Emma!" Neville said with a warm smile.

"Neville!" Emma said smiling. Then she hugged her old friend.

"Come in," Neville said, moving to allow Emma in.

He led her to the kitchen. Ginny was seated at the kitchen table. "Emma! You got here quick," Ginny said, trying to hide her surprise.

"Well, I don't have much to do these days," Emma responded. Neville sat down at the table and gestured for Emma to do so, but she didn't, just yet.

"I'll be back: I'll just go and see if I can get a Portkey to Egypt tomorrow. Neville, can you show Emma the spare room? She can stay for the night," Ginny said jumping up.

"Sure, Ginny," Neville nodded. Then Ginny grabbed her handbag, a cloak, and then wooshed through the floo.

"She moved fast," Emma commented.

"Yes, she did," Neville nodded as he stood up. Then he said, "This way: the spare room is upstairs along with ours."  
"Wha? Oh! Yes, sorry. Thank you," Emma said shaking her head. Then Neville led her back out towards the front door, but then up the stairs just to the right of the door, which Emma had not noticed before when she had come in, that was.

The first door they came to when they reached the top, Neville opened. "Just here," he said. Then he walked on a bit more. Emma put her bag down in the doorway of the spare room and followed.

As they rounded the corner, Neville opened another door and said, "And the bathroom is just here. If you want a shower, just ask and we'll get a towel and some shampoo."  
"Thanks, Neville! This is great. Umm, can I ask you a favour?" Emma said as they walked back to the spare room.

"Well, what is it?" Neville asked impatiently.

"Can you look after my plants at my home?" Emma asked as they returned to the spare room.

"I can do better than that. Susan Bones has been kicked out of her home because the owner didn't like her, so now she's homeless. She'll look after it, I can promise you that," Neville said chuckling slightly.

"Really? Well, awesome," Emma said, pulling out the keys and a portkey and handing them to Neville. "That box is a portkey to go straight there."

"I'll drop them in now; no time like the present and all that. Will you be all right on your own?" Neville asked.

"Yeah sure. I'll just stay in here," Emma said, referring to the spare room.

"Okay, I'll be back soon!" Neville said, skipping off down the stairs.

{([-_-])}

The next morning Emma woke with a start: she didn't know where she was! After a while, she realised she was in Ginny's house, (in the spare bedroom,) and then she remembered what had happened the previous day. Emma relaxed a bit, then she got up shortly after that.

After getting dressed and gathering up her stuff, Emma walked downstairs with her trunk and shoulder bag. When she arrived in the kitchen, she saw it was empty. Emma stared at the empty room (confused) for a second before heard someone come down the stairs. She turned to see Ginny and Neville coming down, fully dressed.

"You got up first," Ginny said amused.

"Looks like it," Emma said shrugging. Then she noticed Ginny and Neville were carrying a small bag each.

"Right, so our Portkey leaves at twelve, so we have a couple of hours. Neville, can you make breakfast? I am going to go and get Emma's clothes," Ginny said walking out.

"Sure thing, love," Neville said as Ginny left. Then he said, putting his bag down, "Sit down, Emma."  
"Oh, thanks," Emma said putting her bags down, then sitting down herself. Neville than got cracking with the breakfast, which he did while humming a tune Emma had not heard before.

"So what exactly is happening today? Like, where are we going?" Emma asked.

"We are taking the Portkey to Greece, then Turkey where we stop for the night. Then early the next morning we portkey to Egypt, and after arriving there we head out to Bill's dig," Neville explained.

"Right. Why do we have to travel to so many places?" Emma asked.

"Ginny couldn't get an International Portkey from here to Greece, or from Greece to Turkey: all fully booked. The trip from Turkey to Egypt is with a full international portkey. The others are all one too, but they don't go straight to Turkey, or Egypt: I suppose people do need to get to Greece from here," Neville said as he flicked his wand to deal with the eggs while lit the pan with a bit of wandless magic, and then he grabbed some bacon and spinach. Emma was reminded that Neville had learned wandless magic after finishing at Hogwarts.

"Ah, I see," Emma nodded. Then she asked, "What are International Portkey's like?"  
"Same as normal Portkeys, except they go for longer, and are harder to make," Neville said.

"What have I missed?" Ginny asked coming back in.

"Just telling Emma what's happening today, that's all, love," Neville said, lighting another pan for the bacon.

"Ah, okay," Ginny nodded as the bacon went on.

Emma and Ginny sat in silence as they watched Neville cook breakfast. When breakfast was cooked, they chatted away about the trip ahead. Emma was very nervous. It would be life changing for her: what would be going back in time be like? Would she like it? All this was in Emma's mind, and it was all making her nervous.

After breakfast, they checked their bags and grabbed anything they'd missed. Then they met in the living room at twenty past eleven. Even though they didn't have to board a plane, they still had to have their bags scanned.

"I'll go first," Ginny said. She stepped into the fireplace, taking some floo powder.

"The International Portkey Department!" Ginny cried. Then she was gone.

"Me next?" Emma asked, and Neville nodded. "So, 'The International Portkey Department?"  
"Yep, that's right," Neville nodded.

Emma tightly gripped her bag in her left hand and took some floo with her right. She stepped into the fire and clearly shouted the address she needed. The floo trip was normal: leaving her feeling a bit giddy as she stepped out. What she stepped out into, looked like a magical version of an airport.

"You got here! Yay!" Ginny exclaimed, reminding Emma of her first floo trip.

"Yes, I am: sorry to disappoint you," Emma said, making humour out of it.

Then Neville stepped out. "Got the tickets, Ginny?"  
"Yeah: here," Ginny said, giving them both a ticket. Then she led off.

"Is this a different place? Or are we under the Ministry's roof?" Emma asked. She thought someone had mentioned to her, that they had to go to the Ministry of Magic to travel overseas magically.

"It's part of the ministry," Ginny answered. Then she continued, "It's only accessible via floo, unless there is an emergency."  
"Ah, okay," Emma nodded.

Ginny led them to a row of things that looked like what you scanned your ticket with to access platforms at a train station. There was a wizard/witch standing at each one, here though. They each showed their ticket to the wizard/witch, then the wizard/witch casted a few spells on their bags, which took a couple of minutes each. Then he or she glanced inside, nodded, allowing Ginny, Emma and Neville through.

"What was that all about?" Emma asked as they continued on, finding that whole process odd. Now it came to finding the right departing room. Each portkey was in a departing room.

"To make sure we are not taking something we shouldn't be out of the country. We will have to do it at the other end too: in Turkey. We don't have to do it in Greece because we won't leave this area: we won't be leaving the airport in Turkey, but we will be leaving the 'secure' area," Ginny explained. "Apparently, there are a lot of drug smugglers even in our world, then people do try to smuggle dragon eggs and other things like that, too."

"Ah, okay," Emma nodded, still feeling a bit confused.

"Here we go," Neville said as they arrived at departing room eight A. That was their room.

"How long until we have to leave?" Emma asked.

"Ten minutes until we are due to leave: but five until we have to be at the portkey," Ginny answered.  
The spent the five spare minutes waiting outside, then they went in, along with a few other people. The room was pretty plain with a dark floor and gold walls. There were five other witches and wizards in here, and there was a rather large subcase in the middle of the room.

"Can I see your tickets?" a witch asked, accosting them at the door.

Neville, Emma and Ginny quickly showed her the tickets. "Good: the portkey leaves in a few minutes," the woman said.

Emma, Neville and Ginny moved further into the room as the people behind them showed their tickets. A few minutes later, the witch at the door cried (just after a few more people entered), "Touch the portkey everyone! No shoving, please! There is plenty of room for everyone!"  
Everyone in the room, including her touched the portkey with at least two fingers. Right on twelve, the woman said, "Here we go."  
And everyone felt the tug at their middle, and the portkey did its magic. After what seemed like an entity, they arrived at a new room, that looked like the one they were in, except with red walls. There was a wizard waiting for them in here.

"Thank you for using International Portkeys. Please take your bags and leave," the witch who had activated the portkey said.

Ginny, Emma, Neville along with everyone else scurried out, showing their ticket to the wizard; who took the tickets.

When they were out, Neville glanced at his watch. "And, two hours and a half that took," Neville said.

"That's a while," Emma commented.

"Not really: normally portkeys are an hour and fifteen minutes: considering we were going much further than normal Portkeys would ever go, it is quite good," Ginny said.

"How long until we leave again?" Neville asked as Ginny opened her bag and started rummaging through.

"Half an hour before we have to arrive at the new room. Not long," Ginny said, pulling out three tickets. She handed one each to Neville and Emma.

"Thank you," they both said.

"What should we do now?" Emma asked.  
"Use the loo?" Neville suggested.

"Good idea," Ginny nodded. They looked around for signs to the loo.

"There!" Ginny said, pointing down the hall, to the left. The sign was there, just a long way down. They quickly rushed down towards it.

Even though they all needed to go, they only wasted five minutes in the loo. "That didn't take long," Emma said.

"No, it didn't," agreed Neville.

"What now?" Emma asked.

"We found the room? It might take a while since I've got to work out these Greek symbols," Ginny said, looking confusedly at one of the room signs.

"Yes, that might be challenging," Emma agreed, also looking at that sign.

"I can read it! What room do we need?" Neville cried to the surprise of Emma and Ginny.

"Really? Cool!" Emma exclaimed.

"That is pretty cool. We need departing room Zeus 22WF," Ginny said, reading her ticket.

"That's complicated," Emma commented as Neville started off. Emma and Ginny were right behind him.

"Sure is. But the Greek like being like that," Neville said, looking up and all the signs they passed.

After walking past at least seven rooms, Neville stopped outside one. It had a lightning bolt symbol then 22WF on the sign.

"Here we are! And it even tells us that with the symbol on the sign," Neville said.

"What does the symbol mean?" Ginny asked confused.

"It's the symbol of the god Zeus: and because Zeus is in the title of the room, they put his symbol on the sign, I guess," Emma explained.

"That would be about right," Neville nodded.

"Fifteen minutes are gone," Ginny said, glancing at a nearby clock.

"Another fifteen to go. What currency do Greek witches and wizards accept?" Neville asked.

"The same as everyone else, dummy: galleons, sickles and knuts!" Ginny said.

"Okay. I'll go and get us all some water," Neville said, pointing to a cafeteria a little way away.

"Alright, Bye! Make sure you understand him or her!" Ginny called after him.

"He'd probably have better luck then either of us; considering he's knows a bit of Greek, and we know zero," Emma said.

"Yeah, probably," Ginny agreed.

A few minutes later, Neville came back with three bottles of water and a bag of crisps. "Here I am! And I understood him perfectly!" Neville said.

"Good for you. Thank you," Emma said as she and Ginny took a bottle of water.

"Thank you," Ginny said quickly.

They drank their water, shared the crisps, and looked around this place. Ginny said it was a magical version of an airport, opposed to the International Portkey place in England, which was still part of the ministry.

As far as Emma could see, it looked exactly like an airport with the exception of no aeroplanes outside and magical things inside such as flying paper planes. Neville was saying, instead of owls the Greek used paper planes to send their letters; which was always causing them problems as Muggles were always seeing them and getting suspicious. Other than that, it was not much different outside to normal.

Outside was amazing though: it looked like they were in a coastal town. All around was what looked like very old styled Greek buildings. It was a great picture.

"Gahh! We better rush, only five minutes until we're due to leave," Neville said glancing at a clock.

"Gee, the time went fast just then," Emma said surprised. They walked back towards their departing room.

"Sure did," Ginny nodded.

As they entered the departing room, a wizard asked them for their tickets. Neville told Emma and Ginny what needed to be done to save confusion. After they showed their tickets, they had to go straight to the Portkey; that according to Emma, was a statue of Zeus. Emma was quite the expert on Greek mythology!  
The ticket wizard said something, then Neville said, "Touch the Portkey."  
He, Emma and Ginny, along with the five others travelling all reached out and touched the portkey. A minute later, the wizard came over and joined them.

"Ready, and hold!" The wizard said, saying his first English words.

"Portius," the wizard said a few seconds later.

([{-_-}])

When they portkey arrived at the other end, they all stepped away from the portkey, feeling tired and dizzy. They showed their ticket to the witch at the door, then walked out. They didn't get very far though: the first seat, then they collapsed onto it. Emma was the dizziest out of the trio.

After a while, Neville suggested, "Maybe we should find a room at one of the hotels here."  
"Do Portkey depots have hotels, too?" Emma asked.

"Yep! Very handy! Then we should locate dinner, I think," Ginny said wearily.

"Then bed?" Emma asked, and Ginny nodded.

As they got up and walked, Emma frustratedly cried, "Augh! We haven't done anything and I at least, am tired!"  
"It's called jetlag, Emma: every time you travel to a country more than an hour away, you get it," Ginny said, resisting the urge to roll her eyes at Emma.

"Oh, alright," Emma said, being reminded of what it was.

After leaving the 'secure' area as Ginny called it, they spent a while walking around the depot, or Portkey Port, until Neville found a hotel he liked. They passed a few, but none were good enough until they found this one, apparently. It was quite nice inside and the rooms were nice, but other than that, Emma and Ginny couldn't see anything special about it.

After they dumped their bags in the room they were sharing, (with privacy between the beds) they went to find somewhere to eat. They settle for a nice sushi restaurant.

"This is nice," Neville said as they ate.

"As nice as a restaurant can be in a place like this," Ginny said looking around. Then she said, "There are a lot of plants in here."  
"To make it look prettier. But if you go to Singapore, they had twice the amount," Neville said. Neville was often going to Singapore as there were a lot of Herbology conferences there, for some odd reason. Surprisingly, Singapore seemed to be the hub of Herbology, or the ones who liked conferences the most: one or the other.

"Really? Wow," Emma said.

"What time are we leaving tomorrow?" Neville asked.

"Hold on," Ginny said fumbling around for the tickets. When she got them out, she said, "Eight a clock. We are meeting Launa, the site manager in the town nearby the dig at ten thirty; or maybe it was in the dig? I'll check the letter before we go tomorrow. I know where to go before you ask."  
"Good, because I was going to ask that," Neville nodded.

"We're almost there, then," Emma commented.

"Yes, we are. Since we're all tired, how about we go to bed?" Ginny suggested.

"Yes, let's," Neville nodded.

They all stood up and went back to the hotel. After they had all brushed their teeth, and gotten changed, they went to bed. It might have been only nine forty, but they were very tired.

* * *

 **Do you like my ideas for wizarding worlds in those other countries? And I made up most things about the International Portkey, or saw it in another story. But it would make sense that you would have to go through similar things like you would to board a plane. After all, there are smugglers everywhere! and People wanting to commit crimes. Then, you have to pay, because let's face it, all governments are greedy when it comes to money.**

 **Anyway, I cannot think of much else, so see ya! Ps, please vote because it will help me work out the plot.**


	4. Backwards in Time

**Chapter 4: Backwards in Time**

 **I have not updated in a while, sorry, but real life has been getting to me (hasn't it been getting to us all?) and I am no longer really interested. Only my desire to not be like those who abandoned their stories is keeping me going.**

 **Currently beyond this chapter I am struggling for ideas for where the plot is do go, so ideas would be aprciated :) Thanks to those who favourite, follow and review!**

* * *

The next morning, they rose early. They had to get up before six to be ready on time for eight. Emma was complaining about the early rise-Ginny and Neville ignored her. The advantage to living like a hermit was you could wake up whenever you wanted.

Before heading to the Portkey room, they had to check out and make sure they had everything, have breakfast, then go through customs before even finding the room. All that had to be done in three hours. And of course, they couldn't find the book Neville had read before bed.

As a result of all that, except for sitting down to eat breakfast, the morning until five to eight passed in a blur. They were rushing here, rushing there: Emma was feeling a little dazed by the time they stopped. And from the looks of it, Ginny felt the same.

Five minutes before the Portkey was supposed to leave, they arrived in the room it was leaving from. Fortunately, this witch spoke a few languages, including English, which meant they could understand her.

"We're nearly there," Ginny said.

"Yep. I'm quite excited to see Egypt: it sounds interesting," Emma said.

"If your fond of dead people wrapped up in bandages," Neville said jokingly. They all laughed.

"Touch the Portkey everyone!" the witch cried suddenly. Then she said something in a few other languages. Everyone went over to the portkey and placed at least a finger or two on it.

A minute or two later, the door to the room was shut and the witch came over to the portkey and touched it herself. No one was quite sure why these people came with them; probably so they didn't have to share the activation words for the portkey.

"1, 2, 3, Foxus," she counted down. The one, two, three was also said in Turkish, but the foxus was only said once.

An hour later, they arrived in the room at the Portkey Port in Egypt, Cairo. As everyone took their hand away from the portkey, someone with a loud voice said in five languages: "Thank you for flying with us. We hope you enjoy Cairo, and please don't forget to take your bags."  
Emma, Ginny and Neville quickly made a B-line for the door, after gathering their bags up. They showed their tickets on the way out, then they were out. Ginny led the way to the exit: through this port, through customs, until they came into the last room between them and the street.

"Alright, the floo now," Ginny said, heading over to the long line of fireplaces. There were two lines: one was for leaving, and the other was for coming in.

"Where we headed? And how long do we have?" Neville asked.

"We're headed to a big wizard town called Jasim: it's twice the size of Hogsmeade. The dig is at some pyramids not very far away from there. And we have exactly an hour to get to the meeting place; which isn't long because we will have to do some walking to get to the dig where we are meeting Launa," Ginny said, glancing at a nearby clock.

"Wait, so it took half an hour to get out of there?" Emma asked disbelievingly.

"That seems reasonable enough," Neville nodded.

"Yes, it did," Ginny confirmed.

"Right. Should we get going then?" Emma asked.

"Yes. Say 'The Dessert Crock' as you step through. That's the name of the pub we're flooing to," Ginny said. She went through first. "The Dessert Crock!"  
Ginny was gone. "I hate floo," Emma mumbled.

"Understandable. You go next," Neville said, moving his head to gesture for Emma to go through.

"Thanks," Emma said. "The Dessert Crock!" she cried, then the emerald flames engulfed her.

When Emma arrived at the other end, (she came out head first) she quickly jumped out knowing Neville would soon be there. As Emma stood with Ginny, Neville came through, much more gracefully then Emma.

"We do we go now?" Neville asked as he stepped out, and joined the two women.

"We go for a walk to the edge of the town, then catch a magic carpet to the dig," Ginny said, leading them out.

"Are magic carpets cool?" Emma asked as they walked on.

At the same time, Neville asked, "Aren't magic carpets Arabian?"  
"Yes to both your questions. Well, for magical on this side of the world or certainly in this sort of region, magic carpets are the best way to travel in desert regions. According to Bill that is, anyway," Ginny said as the exited the pub.

They came out onto a majestic white and light green tiled street. All the buildings around were white and light green, and there were a lot of palm trees and water features. There were also a lot of witches and wizards going about – and a lot of magical stores with items out the front of them. It truly looked like a place where wizards lived, and unlike Hogsmeade, it was all much more compact and had more of everything, and the streets were all tiled-there was also the differences that came with different countries, as well.

Ginny led them to the outskirts of the town, then she led them to a pole. It looked like the pole for a bus stop, but instead of having a timetable, it had a little box.

"We put the money for the ride in there, and write our destination and put that in as well," Ginny said, pulling a piece of paper out and writing on it. Then she fumbled around in her pockets.  
"How much do you need?" Neville asked, guessing what Ginny was looking for.

"Six sickles: two sickles per person," Ginny said, fishing out two sickles.

"I have four," Neville said, pulling out four silver coins.

"Do you need me to chip in?" Emma asked, opening her shoulder bag. "There are two here!"

"Nah, don't worry," Ginny said, taking the money from Neville, and posting it at the paper. Emma dropped the coins back in her bag.

A few minutes later, a magic carpet came to their side. Emma guessed that all three of them would be able to sit on it, considering one was sent.

"Hop on," Ginny said, getting on the carpet, and sitting near the front. Neville and Emma followed. Neville sat next to Ginny and Emma sat behind.

"Ready?" Ginny asked.

"How safe is it?" Emma asked nervously. She was a bit worried about being left half-way across the desert because she fell off the back of the carpet.

"Very. Ready carpet!" Ginny exclaimed.

The carpet flew into the air, then took off like a rocket. There must have been some charm on the carpet to stop them from falling because even with the sudden change of speed Emma, Neville and Ginny didn't really get any sort of jerk backwards.

The carpet had gone for about ten minutes when it came to a stop outside a camp of sorts. From here they could see the camp was around a pyramid.

"Thanks, carpet," Ginny said as the carpet touched the ground. The three stood up and got off. Just as Neville took the last step off the carpet, it quickly flew up and charged off.

"Gee, doesn't waste much time, does it?" Emma commented as Ginny led them into the dig.

"No, they don't," Ginny agreed.

Ginny led them through the dig towards the foot of the pyramid. Emma supposed the time machine was in the pyramid, and she then realised the machine would be down the bottom. These people did that: kept things safer, as the rest of it was usually full of traps if books on pyramids, Egyptian History, and Egyptian tombs were to be believed.

About halfway to the pyramid, they walked through a big tent with people investigating ancient pots. As they walked, a blonde girl walked over to them then spoke to them in Egyptian. Ginny spoke back.

After a while of conversing, (Ginny had learnt a bit of Egyptian since her last visit, and had only cast one Translation charm to understand Launa fully,) Ginny said to Emma and Neville, "This is Launa: she'll take us to Bill."  
Emma and Neville nodded, then Ginny nodded to Launa who led them onwards to the pyramid.

{[(-_-)]}

The inside of the pyramid was very complicated in design, and it looked as though there were traps or something before the Curse Breaker's came through. Emma and Neville were glad they had someone with them who knew where they were going, as Emma at least, was sure she would get lost if she was told to traverse this.

They also saw a lot of wall painting by the Vannah Lutos, or at least Emma thought they did them. She had read about them for a History of Magic exam, and these paintings looked like the ones in the book, and they were the same sort, too.

The Vannah Lutos were fond of painting prophecies, scenes of the future: and that was what exactly was on these walls. Emma thought Bill and his lot could write a whole book on them with the amount of detail and all the paintings.

After what seemed like forever, they finally reached a final chamber. Launa said something to Ginny, then she left them. "This way," Ginny said, boldly continuing.

When they entered the chamber, Neville and Emma were impressed by the room. It was extremely high, you actually could not make the roof out easily! The rest of the room was a horrid murky green colour. There were paintings on the wall: probably stories of past Pharaohs; also done in Vannah Luto style.

Almost at the back of the room, there were some stairs to allow people to step onto a platform/stage. It was hard to see what was up there, but Bill was there. Other than that, the room was empty.

On the wall behind the stage, was a painting that made Emma shiver. It told the story of a woman travelling in time and being attacked, which ended her life and the Vannah Luto tribe. However, then it went on to say the woman would rise from the ashes like the Phoenix and when she travelled back again, she would prevent her death once more, and she would rise as the Vannah Luto queen. Emma resolved to be careful just in case the Vannah Lutos were still around where she was going. For all she knew, that woman could be her.

"Bill!" Ginny called and waved.

Bill turned around and waved back. As Emma, Neville and Ginny reached the stairs, Bill was coming down.  
"Hello; Emma was your friend then, Ginny? Emma, it's great to see you again," Bill said smiling.

"Thank you, Bill. And it's nice to see you," Emma nodded. They shook hands.

"Hi, Bill," Neville and Ginny said.

"Do you have everything you need, Emma? Because once I activate the machine and you step in it, that's it, you're gone," Bill said getting to the point. Who could blame him though? This would be very exciting.

"I'm ready. I believe I have everything I need," Emma said nodding firmly.

"Are you going to start straight away?" Neville asked.  
"Well, if no one has a problem with it," Bill started.

"No, fair enough: there is nothing else really to do after all," Ginny nodded.

"Alright, stay here," Bill said. He walked back up the stairs, which made Emma realise at the top was the Time Machine.

Bill paced around the raised platform, muttering under his breath. None of them had any idea what he was saying nor what he was doing, but they guessed it was to do with activating the Time Machine.

When Bill returned to the stairs after walking around once each way and doing something that looked like it came out of a hippie dance routine, he stepped back and the platform lit up and the light went to the ceiling. The light was an amazing thing to see: it was so bright!  
"Ready to go, Emma?" Bill called.

"In a minute," Emma called to Bill. She turned to Neville and Ginny, then said, starting to cry, "Thank you so much for everything! I am going to miss you."  
"And we will miss you. But I have a feeling we will meet again, Emma. Goodbye," Ginny said, hugging Emma. Emma hugged back.  
Then Neville and Emma hugged. "Goodbye, Emma: and good luck," Neville said as they broke.

"Th-thank y-you," Emma said, giving a small smile. Then she quickly turned and walked up the stairs to stand next to Bill. She couldn't see what the Time Machine looked like because the light was too bright, which was a pity.

"Ready, Bill," Emma nodded to Bill.

"Alright: just think hard on where you want to go and step in. Good luck, Emma Potter," Bill said.

"Thanks," Emma said smiling. Then she turned to look at the Time Machine.

After thinking quickly on the time where she wanted to go, Emma focused on that and stepped in the light. Almost as soon as she stepped in, the light got brighter. When the light went away completely, Emma was gone.

"She's gone," Ginny said crying into Neville.

"She'll be right. Come on, let's return to the surface," Bill said, walking over to Neville and Ginny. They both nodded, then they all walked out of the room.

Though, as they left Ginny fell behind and turned back to the time machine. "Good luck Emma Lily Potter: you can do it! Don't let everything turn to white inside you!" Ginny whispered. Then she quickly ran to catch Neville and Bill.

* * *

 **Emma's gone! I have a poll for ideas to decide where the story is going. I am not going to write much more until I have some ideas :( And if nothing else, Ginny, Bill and Neville will make another appearance right at the end of the story.**

 **If people want, I can supply a history on the Vannah Luto, and anything/anyone else for that matter.**


	5. The Riddle Era

**Chapter 5: The Riddle Era**

 **Hey there! Been a while, hasn't it? Thank you everyone for being so patient. Thank you to those who review, favourite and follow. Your support is appreciated. 15 follows off 100: come on guys! We can do it! Hahaha.**

 **Just checked when it was last updated: over a year! Gee, I didn't actually realise it had been that long. Sorry! It's not abandoned though! I will make sure the next update is before the end of the year. That much I can guarantee.**

* * *

As Emma fell through time, her memories came to her and then were duplicated. She had lived her life twice now, she discovered. It was a complete and utter shock to her: both were exactly the same until now. Just, last time she got to here and then she had died: the Vannah Luto attacked her, and the cavern fell inwards, killing everyone inside.

However, Emma had been returned to the day she was born, with a block over her old memories, until now where it was lifted. Considering the gods had gone to so much trouble, they must really love her or are plotting something else as a demise for her. She would not fail this time, at any rate.

It was just now she was remembering the older life, and more importantly, she now knew how to prevent her death.

Emma supposed unless history had to repeat itself, the block was useless: she had not gone beyond this point of her life, so having or not having a bloke made little difference. Emma quickly thought about what she had to do, as she came to the time she was travelling to. The world around her started to form, and she quickly thought.

She would be attacked, no more than three minutes after her arrival, and spells would go off everywhere, but she needed to cast a strong shield charm to protect them all and make sure none hit her. At the same time, she would need to banish the falling roof parts: luckily, she had perfected a wandless banishing charm and was strong with magic. Otherwise, she did not think she could do it.

"Intruder!" echoed around the room: it was the same room she had time-travelled from, except now, of course, it was full of people and the roof hadn't caved in and everything looked younger and newer. Everything looked much better and well kept. Hopefully, it would stay like that.

"Wait, I-m not-" Emma tried, but yet again, they just shot every spell under the sun at her. Because they used staffs, it was hard to aim, so only two of the spells out of at least two-hundred actually went in her direction.

As a low rumble echoed, Emma looked up to see the roof had started to fall, like last time. Everyone screamed. "Not again! Protego Maxima!" Emma exclaimed as she whipped her wand out, praying this would work.

It did, thankfully, a thick barrier appeared between them and the falling roof, saving them all. While holding the charm, Emma very carefully lifted her other hand and flicked it while crying the vanishing charm's incarnation. To make sure it worked, she had to want the stuff to go away: she had to think she hated it. Her dislike for it had to be very strong for her magic to channel enough power to save herself and the tribe of the Vannah Luto.

When what felt like an eternity had passed, Emma could bring the shield charm down as the danger was gone. "Phew, that was hard," Emma exclaimed when she had finished doing magic. She fell to the floor in exhaustion and brushed her forehead. She felt as though she couldn't cast even the simplest of spells at that moment.

"Yahh! Yay! Yahhooo!" suddenly erupted through the hall.

Emma looked around confusedly as the Vanah Luto got to their knees and bowed to her… several times to be even weirder. As she looked from face to face of the tribe, she was feeling even more confused by the second.

Vannah Lutos didn't look much different from normal Egyptians. They were all at least five foot seven, had auburn or brown hair, and then green or purple eyes. Apart from that, their faces were built the same, the type of hairs were the same, and the clothes were the same.

"All hail queen of the Vannah Luto!" someone cried.

"Our queen has come at last!" another cried.

"The Prophecy has come true!"

"Madam Isis would be proud of her!"  
Emma just felt even more confused. "Do they seriously think I'm their queen?" Emma asked herself in disbelief.

It seemed they did. "You must be confused, Queen, but we have waited for years for you to come. We are only sorry we attacked you," a Vannah Luto who looked important said.  
"The prophecy about the woman who comes, then dies, then comes again and becomes the queen, you think it talks about me?" Emma asked, glancing over to where it was written.

"Yes, we do. You look as though you have Vannah Luto in you, somewhere, and you must have expected our attack, considering how quickly you acted. Your actions fulfilled the prophecy, which makes you queen in our eyes!" a tall violet-eyed woman said: she would have to be over six and a half feet!

"I have been here before, just that I had not remembered it until a few minutes ago. I have done exactly what the prophecy said… so, therefore, I must be it, then," Emma said, after thinking. Considering what she had been in the past, Emma had come to accept anything when working herself out. And they seemed convinced, so might as well play along with it.

"What is your name?" a child asked.

"I am Emma," Emma said. Then she stated, making everything real in her mind, "I am Emma Potter, the last of the Potters, and queen and saviour of the Vannah Luto."  
"Yaaayyy!" roared the tribe.

"What can we do for you, Queen Emma? Until now, I have been the voted leader, Nano Chrich is my name. I am happy to help you, and give you any information required," the important looking one said.

"Well, it looks like you have done a good job. Maybe you could give me a little tour and talk about the tribe?" Emma suggested.

"A great idea," Nano said brightly. Emma wondered if was a test or something. As Emma walked off the stage, Nano grabbed her hand and did exactly that.

"Do you have much contact with the outside world?" Emma asked at one point.

"No, we don't," the violet-eyed woman from before, (Vicray) said.

When they returned to the time machine, Nano asked, "So, my queen, what can I, no, we, do for you?"  
"You have done a wonderful job: you hardly need me. I wish to be able to travel to a place away from here: is there any way to do that?" Emma asked.

"Read the words which written backwards on the machine out loud," Nano said, gesturing to the time machine.

"Right, cool," Emma said, going back up to look.

After looking around. She found some a sentence! It was in some kind of odd language Emma didn't know. Well, she thought that until she realised it was backwards and in English.

'og ot tnaw ouy erehw yas dna, neeuq em chout,' was what it said, but what it actually said was, "Touch me, queen, and say where you want to go."  
"I've got it, thank you! I will return but, in the meantime, continue to run this place as you have been, Nano. But please, don't attack every stranger who walks in here. It is a good way to kill yourselves off: I don't want to become the last of the Vannah Luto because of a misunderstanding," Emma asked.

"Please return at least on this day every year: so we can celebrate your rein," Nano said.

"I will come more often than that, and eventually, I will stay here and take up my position. I have things I need to do, and there is much more for me to learn," Emma said. She had no idea how to be any sort of queen, let alone a good one.

Plus, she had come here for a reason: she had a mission, being the queen to a magical tribe could wait. She was also planning what would be known as the rise of the Vannah Luto: they would not stay in this pyramid forever while she was around.

"Yes, my queen," they all echoed.

Then a little girl and boy came forward. "An old guy who passed on asked us to give you this," the girl said.

"Well, he said to give it to the queen," the boy quickly said.

"Are yes: the royal ring. Show it to the goblin race and they will help you, in any way they can: it will help you in more ways than one, though. Good job, Agna and Theo," Nano said nodding.

"Thank you, it's beautiful," Emma gasped as Agna held up a purple cushion with a gold ring on it. It was quite a thick ring, and it had a ruby, amethyst, sapphire and several diamonds in it. They were arranged in a clever VL.

"We are glad you like it," Theo said. Everyone was blushing.

"Thank you… a million times. Right, I'll be off: See you!" Emma cried.

"Bye!" The Vannah Luto's cried.

Emma then bent down and touched the sentence. "Gringotts, Diagon Alley," she said. Then she felt as though she had touched a portkey: she felt that same sensation.

 **Diagon Alley…**

"Augh," was the first thing Emma said when the portkey sensation stopped; she had just collided with something hard, probably the stone street of Diagon Alley. Emma slowly got up, groaning and complaining.

When her body was not complaining as much, she took in the surroundings. She was right outside Gringotts, from the looks of it. Emma started to look around for the date: a paper would be good. There were a few people giving her odd looks, but other then that, everyone ignored her, which was welcome.

Emma didn't actually know the date she had wished herself to, and she wanted to make sure she was at the right time. Well, she knew but couldn't remember it off the top of her head, if she had thought she could have. She just hoped she wasn't too late.

Emma eventually made her way to a small shop selling the daily prophet. Today was the 28th of July 1943. Perfect: if her memory was correct, that was before Tom Riddle murdered the Riddle family, and before he released the Basilisk. First thing she needed to do when she got to Hogwarts that was: to do something about the Basilisk. Either by killing it or by becoming its master.

With that, she walked back down to Gringotts. First, she needed to find out how old she was, work out how she was going to pay for everything and send a letter to Hogwarts. Hopefully, the goblins could help her with the first and last thing: she was a little less optimistic about the other.

Emma smiled as she walked through the doors: there were some fond memories of here. Breaking into Bellatrix's vault, coming here for the first time as an eleven-year-old, and many more.

It hadn't changed much since now and when she would come in the future, in fact, everything looked the same as far as she could see. As she walked up to the teller, the same one she had gone to every other time she had visited this place, she tried to spot differences. She found none.

"Excuse me; can you help me?" Emma asked the goblin.

"How might I help you?" the goblin asked, sneering at her.

"Well," Emma held up the hand with the ring her people had given her.

"Queen Vannah Luto! I am terribly sorry!" the goblin exclaimed at the top of his voice, almost falling off his chair.

A whole heap of other goblins flocked over, along with a few curious witches and wizards came over. "We certainly can help you," A goblin said after they all had seen her ring. The witches and wizards all looked confused: what was so special about this girl? Lots of people wore rings, after all. They didn't get this excited when just any lords and ladies showed them their rings.  
"Can we go somewhere private?" Emma asked.

"Apollo! Can you take this woman to the Head of Gringotts?" the one Emma had first spoken to, said.

"Of course," a short goblin nodded. He gestured for Emma to follow him, and as she did, he started walking.

Emma was led down a small corridor with lots of grand doors going off it. They were all closed though, so she couldn't see what was in them. They kept going until the reached some gold doors, basically at the end: Apollo led Emma through them.

Inside, there was a fancy desk with a tall goblin sitting at it. He was in a tall, fancy, throne-like chair. There was a ball of fruit on the table, and behind him was a bookshelf full of stuff. There were also two goblins in waiting, waiting to serve the tall goblin. He must be the head of Gringotts, Emma decided.

"What have you brought this human to me for?" the head asked.

"This is the queen of the Vannah Luto: She has the ring and everything!" Apollo cried.

"May I see it?" the head asked. Emma nodded and showed him. "I am sorry, your highness: my rudeness was inexcusable. My name is Ibecke Touchiel. Sit down. Can I get you a drink or anything?" he asked.

"No thank you. Please, call me Emma," Emma shook her head, sitting down.

"What can I do for you, now?" Ibecke asked.

"Well, why are the Vannah Luto important to the goblins?" Emma asked, bamboozled by the whole thing.

"A simple matter of Isis, the first queen, helping the goblin race survive through a tough time, then buying this place, and supplying us with our first gold. If it weren't for her, we would be extinct, so we are in debt to the tribe," Ibeck said. "But I am sure there are other reasons why you came."

"Yes. Well, I need to know how old I am, I need to send a letter asking for Hogwarts, and what's the best way to earn money?" Emma asked.

"There are a couple of tests that can be done to find out your age. Apollo, can you go and get the age testing kit?" Ibecke asked.

Apollo nodded, then he left the room in a hurry. Then Ibecke spoke again:  
"Due to our pledge with your people, we will supply any fees you need: if you really wish, tell us about your background and we could possibly find an unclaimed vault you could use," he supplied.

"I'd like that," Emma nodded.

"Here it is," Apollo said, bring a bag in.

"Right, we will take a bit of your hair, and a small sample of blood. Hair is usually enough, but just to be double sure," Ibecke explained. Then he said, "We take a DNA sample of every new witch and wizard who enters the bank and put it on file for cases like this."

"Right," Emma nodded. Made sense.

She was handed a small device which was goblin made. After being told how to do it, she found out it was for getting a hair out painlessly, which was nice. Then she had to cut her finger on a small knife and drop three drops into a special bowl. All in all, Emma thought the whole experience was strange.

"Right, so who are your parents? And are there any wizard relations back in the past?" Ibecke asked.

"Well," Emma said, giving the info required. She also had to talk about time travelling, for it all to make sense for Ibecke. Since he was close to the tribe, he would be safe to tell.

"I am so stupid: you look like your related to the tribe your queen too, which means you are and that means you can access that vault," Ibecke explained.

"Does that mean: I could be queen without being related to the tribe?" Emma asked.

"Yes. Now, we can send the letter for you, but we do need a few details: like name, birthdate and magical experience," Ibecke said.

"Well, my name is actually Emma Potter, but I'd prefer if they knew me as Emma Evans or Vannah Luto, whichever would be better," Emma started.

"Vannah Luto: if anyone ever gives you trouble, it would be much easier to use your queenly powers then. Evans is not a magical name, so people would assume you're a muggle-born, and they are very biased against Muggle-borns. Vannah Luto has been forgotten by most, but the purebloods that give you the most grief over being not of pureblood will remember, or very soon will when we take their gold," Ibecke explained.

"That makes sense. I am already at a disadvantage being a woman, aren't I?" Emma said, and Ibecke nodded.

"Before anything else, I'll just write your new name down," Ibecke said, picking a quill up and writing fast. He then commented, "It is funny: most places woman are considered lesser and looked down upon, except for the Vannah Luto. The queen, the true leader, can only be female for them."

"Right. I could go into any year, so the other depending on my age," Emma said.

Right then, Apollo walked in. "You are fifteen, queen: you are related to the Vannah Luto tribe, too: through your mother's side," he said.  
"Thank you, you are dismissed," Ibecke nodded. Apollo nodded, then left.

"So, 31th of July fifteen years ago," Emma said.

"Good. Now, where do you want to say your from?" Ibecke asked.

"Egypt," Emma responded. Then she asked, "Can I withdraw some money so I can afford to stay somewhere? And do you know if there is a way I could get back? I forgot to ask."

"Of course: I believe the ring is some kind of portkey," Ibecke quickly wrote something as he spoke. "Follow me."  
he got up and led Emma out of the room. She got led out of there, and back to where the carts for visiting the vaults are, after grabbing a bag for carrying money: when they got here it all looked familiar. After climbing in, the cart took off at its breakneck speed.

They went right down to the bottom, even further than where Emma had gone for Bellatrix's vault. Here, there was a giant door, which was made out of stone, and very old. It looked like the entrance to an Egyptian Tomb.  
"Here we are. Take the bag and go up to it: only a blood relation to the founder may enter. If you can't enter, we can go to the Peverall Vault, as you're related to them and none are alive or have claimed it at any rate," Ibecke said, handing Emma the money bag. "I have to stay here."

"Oh, okay: thanks," Emma nodded nervously. Then she approached.

As Emma got close to the door, she felt as though something was examining her, right down to her bones. She shivered as she felt a little chilly. Then, the vault opened.

"Who was the founder?" Emma called to Ibecke.

"Isis herself: she was the first queen. I did mention it before, though," Ibecke called back.

"I am related to Isis," Emma murmured, feeling faint but excited. But she pressed on, now eager to get out, before she found out anything else that shocked her. These had been an exciting, but trying day for her.

Inside the vault was quite a bit of money, fancy jewellery, and books: old books. After a glance at a couple, Emma grabbed the most interesting looking ones, including one on how to be a queen and act like one, before grabbing her money: she grabbed a simple neckless that looked as though it was one that was charmed to warn the user of potions added to drinks and food. After getting enough cash she should be able to stay at the Leaky Cauldron and buy her school things, she left. It was quite a lot she needed, but not as much as in the future, due to inflation.

As she left the Vannah Luto vault to return to the cart, the door closed behind her. As it slammed, she jumped with her heart pounding at an alarming rate. "Thank you for bringing me here," Emma told Ibecke as she re-entered the kart.

"No problem, your majesty. Back to the surface?" he asked, and Emma nodded.

Again, at lightning speed, the cart went around a turning track and charged back up to the surface. Once or twice, Emma thought the cart was going to fall off the track.

As they entered the main area if Gringotts, Ibecke said, "The letter will be sent off today, and someone from Hogwarts should visit you before this week ends."  
"Thank you, Ibecke," Emma bowed.

"Not a problem, Emma: have a nice day," Ibecke said, also bowing. Then Emma left.

On her way to the Leaky Cauldron, she decided to stop and get some school robes. They were normal looking enough, so if she was not accepted, she could change them easily enough to look normal.  
Emma also stopped by the bookshop to grab a few things, but then she continued on. Amazingly enough, Emma didn't see anyone she recognised or might be related to people she knew. She was glad too.

"Excuse me," Emma asked at the bar. The bartender, not the normal one from her time, turned to her. She wondered if Tom the bartender from her time worked here yet.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Can I have a room, please?" she asked.

"What the name will you have it under?" he asked, using his wand to summon a book and Quill.

"Emma Vannah Luto," Emma said with a small smile.  
"And how would you like to pay?" he asked.

"I'll pay at the end of every week," Emma said after thinking.

"Right, well, it's eight sickles a week. And when to? My name is Jerry," Jerry asked.

"First of September: but I may not stay every night due to my arrangements," Emma said.

"Here you go: room four," Jerry nodded, turning around and grabbing a key. He then handed it to Emma.  
"Thank you… many times," Emma said gratefully, taking the key. She then turned and started up the stairs to were the rooms were.

* * *

 **The same life twice thing won't make any other difference: it is just so we don't have a repeat of the incident that Bill and Co cleaned up with they arrived. I put in a different bartender to avoid confusion, too. But I will probably have it that Jerry is mentioned to be trying to sell it during the later chapters of the story.**

 **I have had two votes in the poll: thanks! I would like another seven or ten before I close it. Next chapter we will say some familiar faces. Well, not familiar exactly, but you probably know what I mean. Now, Emma does keep her memories, and she is not going to be using her queen title for a while: only the people who work it out will now.**

 **I can't think of anything else, so this will be it.**


	6. Finding her feet

**Chapter 5: Finding her feet**

 **Sorry it's been so long since last update, but as I said, writing is taking a backseat in my life. Hope everyone had a good day yesterday, and if you didn't, have my commiserations. I had a pretty good day.**

 **BTW, updates will not be often, and if I get asked I'll let someone adopt my stories. Only rules would be, credit me as the owner, and keep the story mostly the same, or at least consult me before you make changes., I'd always be happy to help though.**

* * *

Over the next few days, Emma settled into her new life and tried to work out how the ring worked as a portkey, or how she was going to activate it to be exact. She eventually did, (it was a password) bloody bizzard was the word. She had gotten very frustrated, and come up with several insults for the ring and that was one of them.

As a result, (not that she minded,) she went back to visit her tribe and was very surprised when she got there. She talked to them about future changes she could and would make, and they seemed happy enough about it all.

She suggested eventually doing something like eventually moving out of the tomb, or at least moving around a bit: she wouldn't mind if they became something like gypsies, she wouldn't mind that life. She suspected they were sick of being in this place, and some looked quite excited about the prospect of seeing the legendary object called the sun. From her knowledge so far, the culture of the tribe had some more modern influence, like from the time Emma came from, but mostly it came from the Incas and the culture of very ancient Egypt.

A few days later, Emma was staring at her reflection in the mirror. Something was different, but she couldn't put her finger on it. She could tell she had changed, but Emma was not sure what had. One thing she knew had changed was there was a weird otherworldly glow around her, but it was very faint. Emma then realised since she had arrived in the past that glow had been there, but since visiting the vault it had gotten stronger.

"It is not as unusual as you might think," a voice said. Emma jumped at least a foot in the air, then she turned to see a woman next to her. How the hell did she get there without Emma noticing?!

The intruder was very tall and dressed in ancient Egyptian style clothing. She had dark hair, Emma suspected a dark red or black was the colouring, hazel eyes, then her hands were white feathered wings, and she was wearing a headband with feathers at both ends.

Emma had no doubt this was the legendary goddess Isis, spoke of in the legends and myths of Egyptian culture and myths. Isis is/was also the protector of Cleo Patra. Why would she visit Emma? What was she doing here?

"Isis!" Emma cried in disbelief. Why was her ancestor here? Why now?

"Yes, it is I. You were wondering about the faint glow, weren't you?" Isis guessed.

"Yes…" Emma said, feeling like this was a dream. She could never imagine talking with the goddess at any other time.

"Because you have become the queen of the Vannah Luto and master of death, the gods have accepted you as an immortal. If you do good deeds here, you will eventually become a goddess. Despite the fact I drawl in the world of gods, I have come to deliver this information for your destiny," Isis explained. Then she added, "If you get a lover he/she will also be immortal. If you become a goddess, your children and grandchildren will be immortal and considered demi-gods/goddesses, but after that, they become mortal again. If you will eventually be able to choose to ascend to the realm of gods, or proceed to heaven and eventually be chosen to be reborn."

"What?!" Emma exclaimed in disbelief.

"Come, Emma: how did you think I became one?" Isis said, raising an eyebrow.

"I suppose. Are you still Cleo Patra's protector?" Emma asked, curiously.

"Until her tomb is discovered by the right people, I am. However, she has a descendant that will need my family's protection: that will be your job, Emma," Isis nodded.

"How will I know when and who?" Emma asked.

"You will know. It will not take long for people to notice the glow. Cleo's descendant will know what it means and seek you out. My young descendant, you have had much sadness in your life: it will be much easier here in this time, but not completely easy. Please be aware, it will not be easy here with the Dark Lord Grindelwald," Isis explained. Then she said, "Others will notice it, and some may even make way for you, which is what you deserve."

"I forgot about him. Dumbledore is supposed to get rid of him, isn't he?" Emma asked. Then she blushed as Isis' last remark.

"Yes, he is a few years off that still. I can see your paths are bound to cross. If you wish to save Myrtle Warren, you must befriend the king of serpents: there is still time to win it's trust," Isis explained.

"How does rebirth work?" Emma asked, curious.

"Anyone who goes to heaven or hell will eventually be reborn into a version of themselves who exists in one of the many bubble universes out there. He or she may have been good, and there's a chance that version of themselves as bad, and vice-versa. You could also have black hair here and brown there, but look the same other than then. We will meet again, Emma," Isis nodded. Then as quietly as she came, she vanished.

"That was weird but informative and nice," Emma whispered, looking around. To be honest, it had unsettled her a little.

After a few minutes passed, Emma decided what she was going to do for her birthday, as that was today, her real birthday not the one Emma Vannah Luto was using. She would buy some ice cream and spend the day in Muggle London. She had gotten some Muggle money the previous day, and Emma had even thought to buy and dress in some muggle clothes for the coming day.

Emma was wearing an emerald green knitted shirt that almost looked like a jumper, and a brown skirt in the style of the 1940s, and her hair was tied in a ponytail midway up the back of her head. She then walked out of her room and headed into Diagon Alley. As she walked, she thought about the previous timeline, then frowned.

She had thought Grindelwald's reign was much earlier, and she thought he had been defeated about 1939. Emma had never paid that much attention though, so it could have been any year up to nineteen forty-five.

She then shook her head and decided to think about other things, like how nice her birthday would be. Grindelwald wasn't her issue, he was Dumbledores. She even had in mind of a present to buy herself, since no one else would buy her one. She felt sad briefly: she had never gotten many presents, one from Ron and Hermione, then Ginny later on, along with Neville and Luna every now and then. She didn't get any for all her birthdays from one up to her eleven, and then her twelfth she got none, none for her fifteenth, then none after she disappeared.

Before Emma got thinking about the exact amount of gifts she got, she stopped. It didn't matter now, she wasn't going to get one this year, even on her fake birthday, so she would make up for it by buying for herself.

Emma was excited to see Fortescue's' looked the same as it does in fifty-something years, or something like that any rated: she wasn't sure how long exactly until Emma Potter's school years. Emma skipped up and ordered spearmint, chocolate, banana, cookies n' cream, ginger, and finally, apple flavoured ice cream: which was piled in a high tower. The lady in charge raised an eyebrow, but other than that she made no signs of surprise.

The name would get changed though. Currently, it was "Dorothea Fortescue's' Ice Cream Parlour.' Emma wondered if Florean was her son, nephew, cousin or maybe even uncle?

As Emma sat down and ate it, she couldn't help but notice several people give her several glances. Emma supposed it was not very lady-like: in this day and age it was all very strict, and ladies always acted like princesses.

"Do you mind if I join you?" a voice asked. Emma jumped slightly, looked up to see a dark blonde standing next to the table, dressed in fine robes of the highest quality. From all the Black family Emma had met, she knew this girl was a Black. She was very beautiful and looked around Emma's age.

"Oh yeah, sure," Emma nodded, a little surprised. Considering she was doing everything this girl was certainly told not to do, she was surprised she was socialising with her.

"Thanks. I'm Cedrella Black," the girl said, sitting down with her much smaller ice cream stack.

"Emma P—Vannah Luto," Emma said, almost having a slip-up. Boy, if she hadn't realised that could have been awkward.

"Vannah Luto: that's an Egyptian tribe, isn't it? Are you part of it?" Cedrella asked.

"Yes… something like that," Emma nodded.

"Cool. Are you going to Hogwarts? I don't think I've seen you around before," Cedrella asked. She talked fast and asked a lot. Emma saw the similarities between her and her future son, Arthur.

"Yes: this will be my first year here. I will be joining the fifth-years, I hope," Emma said, sounding uncertain. She was playing the naive girl new to the world, and she thought she was pulling it off.

"You'll be let in: the fees are so cheap they can't turn anyone back! Especially with the war going on, and the wizarding world is starting to get a lower population number and all. We will be in the same year! Yay! What house do you think you'll be in?" Cedrella asked.

"I was hoping for Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff. Gryffindor and Slytherin would be alright, except I would be worried about people putting me in a crowd because of the colours I wear," Emma said.

"Fair enough. Though, if you were Slytherin, I would make sure your well looked after!" Cedrella said, bubbling along.

"Well, thank you," Emma said shyly.

She chatted with Ella, (Emma had been told to call her Ella,) before they parted ways. Emma then went and bought herself a gift, which was a hydra, originating from the ancient tombs of Egypt. They were used in some to guard the tombs. Of course, this was one was born in the shop, but its parent had been in a tomb.

After making her new pet/companion comfortable, Emma went to Muggle London. In her shortstop back in her room, she had discovered she had received her acceptance letter from Hogwarts, which had been forwarded on from Gringotts.

The goblins had said they had read the letter for her and done the transfer as she had originally said at the time when she spoke to him, and they had forwarded the letter to Emma. The letter said she had been accepted into Hogwarts, and given her her supply list. In a couple of days, maybe the next week even, Emma would go and buy the stuff.

She had a nice time in London after that. She walked around visiting various shops, had lunch, and even got to go and see a play! Emma had been amazed they still had tickets on sale, though Ginny had mentioned some stage plays and ballets did have tickets available right up until their closing night.

She enjoyed it, despite the fact she couldn't remember the name of the play. The outfits were beautiful, and the scenery she also took delight in admiring. The lighting wasn't bad either.

{{{{[[[[(-_-)]]]]}}}}

Two and a bit weeks later, Emma got around to going shopping for supplies. She was wishing she had gone sooner, as it was extremely busy with there not being much time before the term started. It was about the time all the students went and shopped, with slightly under two weeks until term starts.

The bookshop was the worst. A whole lot of new books had been released, along with all the professor buying any new books and the students, which meant standing room only. Then people came into shops to just to browse.

"Excuse me. Excuse me," Emma said, as she squeezed through various gaps and behind people.

One thing Emma had noticed: people made way for her, which was handy in here, and heads turned when she walked.

Emma had never thought herself particularly stunning, but then again a lot of people had made comments when she had first been a teenager. It could have also been her queenly air, as well. Emma had been working hard to have that grace and feel to her, and after noticing the glow, she supposed other people might see something divine about her.

"Excuse me. Oh! Sorry!" Emma said, going passed a teenage boy about her age and standing on his foot in the process.

"Not much harm done." He said, then when she was walking away he said something else. "Klutz," the boy had muttered. Some people might have taken it as an insult, but for some strange reason, Emma found herself giggling. She started to severely worry about her mental health. The only saving grace was that it was a little hurtful, but not much.

As she paid for her books, Emma came to the shocking realisation. She was sure that boy whose foot she had stood on had been Tom Riddle! Emma wondered if she should feel more embarrassed or mortified. But there was an irony to it too: she had stood on the future Lord Voldemort's foot! Emma started laughing and didn't think about shopping until she had calmed down.

She had already gotten her trunk and potions ingredients, along with her robes, which left a cauldron, scales, a few astronomy objects, and a wand. Emma had decided to try for a new one, knowing that it could get awkward. She would keep her old wand and use it when she needed the most power, assuming she didn't find the new one as powerful, but just in case anyone asks Emma, felt she needed a new one. Besides, what would happen when she came for her wand?

Like her first ever shopping trip, Emma had finished with buying her wand. Knowing she probably wasn't going to find one at Ollivanders, Emma went to Knockturn Alley and brought one off a suspicious hag.

Said hag kept giving Emma an odd look and staring at her. But she gave Emma what Emma wanted, so she wasn't going to complain. Her new wand was twelve-inch, holly, and basilisk fang for the core. The hag had said only kings and queens ever got basilisk fang as a core: which made the hag give Emma an even odder look. Emma briefly wondered if the woman knew of the Vannah Luto.

Having had everything by then, Emma walked back to the Leaky Cauldron. She was going to sort it all out, and then pack it how she wanted and how she can find it easily.

"Your key, Emma?" the bartender asked.

"Yes, please," Emma nodded with a small smile.

"See you later," he nodded. Emma said thank you, then headed upstairs to her room. She didn't notice the two teenage boys entered the pub, just as she turned to the stairs. They sure noticed her though...

{[(-_-)]}

As Tom Riddle and Abraxas Malfoy entered the Leaky Cauldron, they heard a teenage girl say, "Thank you."

Said teenage girl was a rather pretty red-brown haired girl, with a powerful air about her. Abraxas thought the girl had to be a pureblood, meanwhile, Tom was smitten. Though, he was not going to admit it, or at least not easily.

"Who was that?" Abraxas asked the bartender, Jerry.

"Emma someone: wouldn't say her full name. Now, can I get you anything?" the bartender asked. Jerry knew her full name, but he liked the girl, saw her as a sister or daughter, and wanted to look after her.

"Yes, lunch, please," the two boys nodded.

After ordering, the two sat down. "Tom, are you still here?" Abraxas asked, seeing his sort of friend seemed out of it. He had seemed like that since they had seen the Emma girl.

"Yes," Tom said, rolling his eyes.

"You have never been like this before. Do you have a thing for her?" Abraxas asked, grinning.

"No!" Tom exclaimed, going bright red. Abraxas laughed.

{[(-_-)]}

After she had dealt with the stuff to go in her trunk, Emma fell back on her bed and smiled. She was finding her feet, and everything was falling together nicely. She decided she was going to stay away from Tom Riddle, at least to start with. Too many memories and she didn't trust herself to not do something she'd regret or let the game away.

She was going to wait until she had settled here, before getting too friendly to anyone, or she'd attempt to. Things never went to plan when you were a Potter, and if her name was Emma. She would make friends, but Emma wanted to wait until she was going to not make a slip-up. Then again, maybe Ella would be okay to share it with?

* * *

 **Fini. Please vote in poll.**


End file.
